


Queen's loneliness

by TomEn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Netorare, Vignette, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: It's good to be a guard of the queen who is lonely.





	Queen's loneliness

Guard of king's castle at Minas Tirith made a single groan of pleasure as he looked down at the kneeling beauty in front of him. It was like some kind of dream. Sure, he had many fantasies about this woman - who wouldn't? She was probably the most beautiful woman at Gondor. But he'd never expect that Arwen, a queen of Gondor would kneel in front of him, working on his hard cock with her mouth. She slurped his cock vigorously, giving him the best blowjob he could expect. He put his hand on her head, caressing her dark hair, enjoying her talented mouth making their magic on his manhood. He knew that he'd be dead if king would find out what was going on. But it was a risk he was eager to take. 

Arwen couldn't stop sucking his cock, it was something she always found disgusting. Humans tend to call oral sex "elvish sex", but in fact, she never did this before. Her husband was little interested with sex, more in wars, expeditions and hunting. He was often leaving his castle. Arwen get used to the lone life, she spend a years at Rivendell and Lorien. But after she resigned from her immortality, she found that she is changing. And her lust for men started to increase. She often had her eyes on that guard, but it was never more that some timid looks - only in her dreams it turned into something more. But some day she found that she can't stand it. When they were alone, she approached him and, out of nowhere, kissed this tall, strong man in his lips. He was surly surprised, but offered no resistance and minute later he was answering her kisses as best as he could. She found it surprising yet very enjoyable.

Guard's tongue explored queen's mouth for a good time. At first, he was certain it's some kind of dream - but it was way too realistic. He could feel it in his trousers. She was making him hard like no woman ever did. Guided by some strange force that he had no idea that exists in his mind, he broke the kiss and lowered Arwen on her knees in front of him. "Suck me" he said in the commanding tone. And to his surprise, queen opened her mouth. A size of his cock shocked her - it was twice bigger than her husband's. The fact that mere soldier brought her on the knees and commanded to do something that filthy, made her feel strange. It was humiliating indeed, but from the other side, it was hot. She started to suck his cock, enjoying that dominating touch onf his hand on her head. Finally, he exploded in her mouth, filling queen's mouth with his sperm. Holding her head in his hands, he did not let her withdraw till she finally swallowed all. 

That made him return to his senses. He just realised what he did. A queen knelt in front of him, his cum leaked from her mouth. At first he was sure that she'll call the guards and tell them to arrest or just kill him. But instead, Arwen just smiled and looked at the doors of her bedroom. He took her in his arms, but instead of walking there, he moved right into the king's throne. Arwen was surprised when she found himself sitting on her husband's throne and making her seat on his lap... but only till the moment he nailed her pussy with his big cock. She made a moan and embraced him, bouncing on his lap as he fucked her on king's throne...


End file.
